warcraftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Second War
Second War (Cuộc Chiến Thứ Hai - Đệ Nhị Chiến Tranh) còn được gọi là second Great War (Đại Chiến thứ hai) là một cuộc xung đột lớn diễn ra tại Eastern Kingdoms khoảng bốn năm sau sự kiện Dark Portal được mở ra giữa hai đội quân Orcish Horde và một liên minh Alliance của vài chủng tộc khác. Cuộc xung đột diễn ra ngay sau First War, và hai phe phái đã gây chiến với nhau trên toàn lục địa. Sau khi Stormwind sụp đổ, Warchief mới là Orgrim Doomhammer đã bắt đầu tiến hành chinh phạt phần còn lại của Azeroth để đoạt lấy ngôi nhà mới cho loài orc. Ông là người tái khởi động chiến dịch chiếm lấy những mảnh đất ở phương bắc, tin rằng các vương quốc con người sẽ trả đũa nếu loài orc không tấn công trước. Cùng lúc đó cựu Champion của Stormwind là Lord Anduin Lothar đã đưa những người sống sót băng qua Great Sea tới bờ biển Lordaeron. Ông gặp Vua Terenas và cảnh báo ngài về cuộc xâm lược sắp đến. Một cuộc họp giữa những nhà lãnh đạo của các quốc gia con người khác được diễn ra và dẫn tới sự hình thành của Alliance of Lordaeron, sau đó sẽ mở rộng ra gần như toàn bộ các chủng tộc chính của Eastern Kingdoms, với Lothar là Tổng chỉ huy tối cao Supreme Allied Commander. Horde tiến hành tấn công theo hai đạo quân chính. Cuộc tấn công phía nam thông qua vùng đất Khaz Modan của người dwarf nhưng sau nhiều trận chiến dữ dội, quân lực Alliance đã đẩy được quân Horde quay trở lại cầu Thandol Span. Cuộc tấn công phía bắc đến từ Great Sea. Dù cho quân Horde đã dành được thành công bước đầu bằng việc sử dụng lũ rồng đỏ bị nô dịch và gần như đã chiếm được thủ đô Capital City của Lordaeron sau khi Alterac phản bội đồng minh, về sau cuộc chiến tranh dần chuyển dần sang hướng có lợi cho Alliance do nhiều yếu tố, đáng kể nhất nhờ việc thành lập hội Knights of the Silver Hand và sự phản bội của tên orc warlock Gul'dan. Bị áp đảo cả về số lượng lẫn chiến thuật, quân Horde bị buộc phải rút lui về Burning Steppes tại phương nam, kết quả Alliance đã dành được chiến thắng quyết định. Tuy nhiên Lothar đã hi sinh và quyền lãnh đạo rơi vào tay phó chỉ huy là Turalyon. The war soon came to an end after the final battle at the Dark Portal which was subsequently destroyed. The conflict had raged on for over a year, and had seen the destruction of villages and populations on an unprecedented scale. The Alliance would last for many years to follow and led to the nations of Azeroth became more intertwined with each other. Though the Horde found itself thoroughly defeated, the conflict did not secure long-term peace on the continent. Two years later, a new war would once again break out, culminating in the Invasion of Draenor. Cuộc chiến nhanh chóng kết thúc sau trận chiến cuối cùng tại Dark Portal khi nó bị phá hủy. Cuộc xung đột đã diễn ra suốt hơn một năm, và đã chứng kiến sự phá hủy của nhiều ngôi làng cùng lượng thương vong chưa từng có. Alliance sẽ tồn tại suốt nhiều năm sau và khiến các quốc gia Azeroth được liên kết chặt chẽ với nhau hơn. Dù cho quân Horde đã hoàn toàn thất bại, cuộc xung đột vẫn chưa đạt được hòa bình dài lâu trên lục địa. Hai năm sau, một cuộc chiến mới lại diễn ra, cực điểm là Invasion of Draenor.